The Deathly Amulets
by yui minatsuki
Summary: The previous title is Hogwarts I'm coming. I change the title coz this one is more appropriate. setting:5 years after the fall of Voldemort. It's about me Lilt adventure in Hogwarts. R n R plz
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's pretty sadly obviously not mine. I just an ordinary fan that really desire to enter its magic school, Hogwarts.

Author's note: I'm not really keen on detailed at Hogwarts. I also like to create new spells, which many of them are inspirited by Yu Gi Oh duel monster card games.

Summary: This fic was written after the seventh book. Professor McGonnagal as the headmistress of Hogwarts sent me a letter that I had been received at Hogwarts, so now I CAN STUDY AT HOGWARTS!! Banzaiiiiiii!!(horray..) (only at this fic though…)

Chapter one: Meet and Greet

I'd passed the wall of platform ¾.

"Sugoi….(cool…)" I looked at the wall from where I had popped out. It didn't taste like a solid thing at all. Passing it was fun, so I'd like to do it many times. This was my third act.

I run my trolley to 'hit' that 'solid wall' once more, but before I hit that 'wall' I hit another trolley. I fell and off course that trolley owner, a boy with black spiky hair fell down too. Our things were spread out tragically.

I prepared a smile (my sweetest smile) and said sorry, but he still blew me.

"You're fucking fool! What the hell are you doing??"

His words were truly knocked out my pride (couldn't he aware my sweetness and just forgave me?? Besides, he didn't hurt at all.). "Well I…just forget my stuff at home…" I knew if I said my true reason he would laugh at me and it would shred my pride once more.

"Fool! Don't you aware that the train will depart a minute more? If you forget your stuffs then just send your mom a letter and make her send them to you. Now move, you're really an obstacle!"

I knew I was guilty, but I hated the way he spoke to me, really arrogant.

"_Baka! Kirai desu!_ (you're such a stupid. I hate you!) " I imitated one of anime (Japanese cartoon) quotation that I liked much. Haven't I tell you that I liked anime? (-- No, you haven't!) Ok I would be honest to you; I was anime freak.

"What do you say?"

It seemed like he didn't understand Japanese, so I played once more. "I just tell I'm sorry in non-English words." I said in my best fake smile.

"Hmm." He hissed then he went, gone beneath the crowd.

I hope I didn't meet that kind of conceited human being species anymore.

My luggage had had their place on the train, but I hadn't had my place as well. I had searched from coach to coach, but none sit left. Finally I got the empty seat in coach on the last carriage.

Hell, the conceited species that I had just met before was there. He was sitting there alone. I didn't surprise, arrogant person was never being liked at the first-meet-session. He couldn't impress anyone to be his friend.

Well, I needed a sit, so I sat on the bench that made the furthest distance from him. He eyed me, heaved a big sigh of annoyance then stared at the prairie outside the window.

None of us spoke, silent for at least one hour. What a…(censored) (trying to hold it so the rate for this fic wouldn't race up)

"Where're you come from?" I finally broke that un-bear-able silence.

"It's none of your business." He replied coldly, which was double getting on my nerves.

"It's my business since I want to talk. I can't do it with the empty air, so I have to talk to you unfortunately. And normal people should begin a conversation with another, mostly if they share a compartment."

"I didn't share this place with you. It's you whom just come and sit gleefully. "He closed his eyes, moved his self as if he's rather sleep than talked to me.

Just as I was about to burst, the compartment door was opened slowly. Both of us turned to see who came.

A beautiful girl with long smooth white hair stood beside the door. Her hair's waving even there's no wind blew in this small compartment. If I was a boy I would love her at the first sight.

Speaking about a boy, I knew very well that the only boy in this compartment had been already falling in love. His eyes reflected that glare.

"Sit down here, please, you're welcome in here." That conceit boy spoke politely, which astonished me. Love's certainly a really magnificent power to change someone.

"Ehm, no, thanks. I'm just searching for my friend. I thought he was here. Sorry for disturbing you." She closed the door.

I broke the silent that fell after that with my merciless laugh.

"Stop laughing me! You're really mocking bastard!" he roared impatiently.

"HAH! Why should I follow your command? You should have used your brain, a beautiful girl like her will never ever be falling in love with someone conceit like you."

"SHE WILL!" he blurted out.

"Even trying will be useless, she's taken."

"…….!!"

"Can't you see the engagement ring on her hand back then?"

"Ugh…Whoa!! Watch out! Behind you…"

"HAH! Trying to change the subject—"

I wasn't continuing my words since I felt something cold licking my neck. I turned my head hastily and found a pitch dark thin small snake behind me. It rest peacefully on the hat of my jacket.

Of course I screamed (It's so disgusting!) Also, I threw my jacket, it landed on the black hair boy's lap. He followed me to scream. He threw my jacket (plus the snake) back to me. I turned it back again. (it's continue on)

We both screamed like crazy until a white hair girl before caught my jacket. She took the snake and caressed it. Uupss…That yiiiks thing must be her pet. I prepared my self to receive her blow. (I had hurt her snake anyway).

But she didn't angry at all. In contrary, she was apologizing that her snake had scared me and the spiky hair boy.

"I won't forgive you unless you tell me your name." said the spiky hair with glaring eyes. Gezz…he was really a stubborn one.

"eh? Well...my name is Rei, Rei Arsen."

"Then, let me introduce my self, I'm Reef Verdant."

"I'm Lilt Limerick, nice to meet you." I followed.

"She doesn't ask you." Reef alluded.

"Shut up."(--)

"Then, nice to meet you too, Lilt-chan." Rei interrupted.

"eh…you use honorific '-chan'. Do you anime lover too, Rei-chan?"

"Anime lover? Of course I am." She sat beside me without being asked. Great! Now I had a friend to talk too!

"I like Yu Gi Oh, Hunter x Hunter, Peacemaker Kurogane, Mai Hime, and soooooo many more! How about you, Rei?"

"uhm… I like Digimon series, but what I like most is Digimon Frontier." She replied calmly with her light voice.

Before I spoke again, Reef interrupted, "Lilt, can't you be more girly like her? Your voice is scratching my ears since the first time you talked to me."

I snapped deathly to him, "_damare! _(shut up) who are you to decide? _Watashi wa watashi!_ (I am me) I do what I wanna do!"

"It is a criticism, you must hear what other people compliment about you. If not, you'll only be an outcast of society."

"If I only do what other people want me to do then who I would be? I won't take your criticism since I think I shouldn't!"

Reef stood, he looked angry. "Then I will leave. Ms. Arsen, you're beautiful and I like to talk to you, but I can't stand the person sit beside you. See you later."

He left. I didn't care, but I was a little bit curious. It was odd, if he couldn't stand with me then why he didn't leave this compartment since long time ago?

Rei assured me to just ignoring Reef and continued our conversation. I did it. Why I should burden my head about a conceit boy after all.

All of the Hogwarts new students were gathering in front of the great hall door. There was crowded, I couldn't help to be separated with Rei. I was trying to find her while someone behind me spoke.

'_You better avoid her.'_

I turned, and I saw Reef. He said, _'She is dangerous. I can't tell you why, but please believe me this time.'_

Well…maybe I should not describe it with the word 'said', because he didn't open his mouth at all. All his words entered my head directly.

He broke the eye contact and left, left me in confuse. I wanted to ask more, but the door had opened and I was pushed forward to enter it. Rei was behind me this time.

I have exactly one word to describe my feeling in the Great Hall: boring!

It was the boring session of sorting hat time. New student was called ONE BY ONE to come front then a silly hat would be placed in his or her head then that silly head would screamed out where was that student's dorm. Could you imagine how long it would be? And my last name was begun with L, my turn was pretty far.

I was yawning for the sixth time when something fluffy brushed my ankle. It was a cute black cat. I crouched to take it, and I hit accidentally another girl who wanted to take it too.

"_Gomenasai_ (sorry)…" said that girl. I didn't respond for a while, astonished with her strange appearance. She wore a big white wool hat that covered her head until ears. A big three blue ribbons was tied rounded it.

"Uhm…not at all." I murmured.

"_Nee _(hei)…you understand what I said? You understand Japanese?" she asked huskily.

I blinked. "Yes, but not much. I just learn it by hearing the anime."

"Are you anime lover?" she clasped her hand, "Then…we are the same. Wow it's nice to meet you! I think I would be lonely because no one I could talk to about it, but I wouldn't now. My name is Harebell Dryad, and you?"

"My name is Lilt Limerick," I smiled at her, pointed at Rei that had sat at Slytherin row. "-and that white hair girl there is Rei Arsen, she is anime lover too."

"Great…you should meet me with her later."

"Sure. By the way, that cat is yours?"

"uhm. His name is Kuro-chan, taken from my favorite anime." She raised her cat, kissed its plush cheek.

"It good to have a pet." I comment, "You can name it as you like. I haven't any, run out of time to buy it."

"Dryad, Harebell" called the old wizard on the front. Harebell came forward after waving her hand to me in nervous.

"Put off your hat." said the old wizard.

"Sorry…I can't."

The old wizard was about to say something, but before he said anything, Professor McGonnagal cleared her throat loudly. He went oddly quiet then just placed the sorting hat in top of the wool full ribbon hat.

"Huflepuff." The sorting hat screamed.

Harebell ran into Huflepuff row which received her cheerfully. She stole a glance at me, hoping that I would be there then. Well I did hope it too.

Finally, after waiting for extremely so so looooooong time, my name was called. I came to the front and the sorting hat was put in my head.

"I want to be Huflepuff, can you give me a hand?" I whispered to the thing on my head.

"Are you sure?" it hissed, "You do not fit in there…"

"I am what? Who..ehm…what are you to claim it? My friend is there and I want to be there."

"Stubborn…up to you then…. Huflepuff!" The sorting head finally helped me.

I ran into huflepuff bench and sat beside Harebell. She smiled at me, and focused on the stage again. I followed her, examined a row of the teacher there. Professor McGonnagal was the headmistress, she wear a black cloak and a common witch hat in the same color on her head. Hagrid was the biggest from all of the teachers, and his beard and hair was the wildest. I only could recognize these two since them whom explained to me about Hogwarts and my magical ability, together with Hogwarts' letter of recruitment.

'_You shouldn't befriend with that wool hat girl. Death is playing around her'_ words were suddenly sent directly to my head, and I knew well who did it.

I ignore it. It's me to decide.

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Chapter two: My Sweet Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts on Harry Potter. They are Rowling-san's.

Summary: this fic was taking time five years after the seventh book's scene. So Harry and friends wouldn't show up here, because they had been graduated.

'Hhmmmm…awkward…' I raised an amulet that I found on my luggage, observing it carefully. 'I never pack it nor have it. Is this sister's? Well it's good if she act as a generous sister sometime.'

I locked that amulet chains behind my head. It had a good pendulum shape of a red star.

I continued arranging my stuffs on my room. Beside me, my three roommates were doing the same. Harebell was of course one of my roommates. She would have been finished, since her stuffs were less than mine.

Seems like harebell stuffs were muddy and in a poor condition. I wonder why, but I wouldn't ask. It's her business and I didn't like to prey. Harebell never talked much about herself on last dinner. She was an introvert girl.

My other roommates were Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke. They're twins, but easy to difference since Luna had a short hair and Meyrin not. (Can you guess? They're Gundam seed destiny's characters! And they are here in this fic for the sake of 'fun' .)

"Lilt," Harebell called me. "May I help you? Looks like your stuffs still in a mountain."

"_Iie_ (no)…you not need to. Just sleep as a nice kid would be in this late hours. I could manage this mountain alone."

"I think you should continue it tomorrow, or else you'll wake up late for the morning class." Luna gave her voice. The twins had done replacing their things.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't." ()

But the fact was, yes, I woke up late in the next morning. Luna and Meyrin had gone first. Harebell was still waiting for me.

"Let's go!" I grabbed her hand and ran for our first class.

"But you're not brushing your hair…" she uttered.

"That's not important. I'm not going to Hogwarts for searching a boyfriend." I said, but she still waving her wand, tidying my hair.

"#ER#!#!" said my stomach. (What a shame!) #ER#!#"umbled.et a detention." clasped my hand in front of her until she aware. agged me away.

"And you're not having breakfast too. Sorry, but I can't wake you at that time." Harebell added shyly.

"Hhh….guess that's the consequence of becoming late sleeper." I stopped running and walked fast instead. I said, I could manage it, but actually my stomach's singing.

Suddenly Harebell popped out a big apple pie from her cloak. "_hora…tabemasu yo._(hei, please eat it)" she smiled brightly," I spare this from breakfast."

I blinked my eyes, and without any conventionality I ate it while walking. It's really my luck to have a sweet friend like Harebell. Its really strange for someone like Reef said that she had death playing around her.

ooo0000ooo

A month had passed away. Harebell and I had many friends, even from the other dorms. Not all of them were anime lover, but thank god they didn't underestimate us because we were a minor. From them, I knew that wizard world was magnificent. They'd lived side by side with muggles (a human who didn't posses magic power) without being known for all long time. Wizard today had had a good and easy life, but still expanding their knowledge. But I dared say that they style was odd (for the eyes of muggles), I had my introvert friend as the example.

Harebell never let her wool hat open along this month, never in front of us. I wonder, could it be that she hid something behind that wool? Well that's her privacy and I shouldn't prey. But different with me, there're many student that couldn't accept just being curios.

I hate it. They smiled at Harebell, acted as if they had being a long friend, offering a help, but while they're helping they asked the truth behind Harebell's hat. All was the same. All of them just wanted to over their curiosity by humiliating Harebell privacy. Harebell always smiled, but I could say it was a fake one. I was the best for making fake smile, that's why I was the expert to difference the true and the fake one. I also could describe any kind of its meaning.

Just as now, after dinner, four seniors from Slytherin came and asked Harebell a favor. They had a smile that intended something bad. I wanted to stay beside Harebell, but one of the senior said he needed my help and dragged me away. Since all of them smiling, I couldn't find any excuse to against them.

"Sorry for disturbing you, and thanks for your help." The black short hair girl from Slytherin smiled then left. She just asked me to accompany her to the bathroom.

"Not at all…" I said. _'What a bane.'_ I thought.

I waited until that girl's enough far then I tailed her. I knew that's the quickest way to find where was Harebell now. Those prey lover Slytherin must have planned it together.

She got out from the castle, went to the group of trees near the lake. From a distant, I could hear some loud voice of laugh.

I run and arrived there. Hiding behind blueberry bush, I saw Harebell's wool hat had been rid off. And it showed something that she did hide.

Harebell's ear was unlike human being should be. It had a big-house elf-like shape. She's crying while the four Slytherins laughed at her.

"No wonder she was so low profile, she IS LOW anyway."

"Who is your master, Harebell?"

"I think it should be me. If not, I will spread out this silly news."

"Hogwarts shouldn't receive a slave blood like you."

They shouted disgusting words more and more. I couldn't understand it since I had already blank because of furious. Harebell kneeled on the grassy ground, her whole frame was shaking, and her hands covered her teary face. "Stop it already…"she hissed.

"Petrificus Totalus! Invicible Wires! Spell Binding Circle! Expilliarmus!" I cast spell to all of them. I knew this was unlike the hero should do since I did it not in a fair duel, but my rage was blind me.

I stroked and kicked the Slytherin who lose his wand. I also knocked out the others that bind by my spell. After they all unconscious, I removed and remade their memories.

"_Daijoubu ka, Harebell?_ (Are you all right, harebell?)"

Harebell looked stunned. I had to call her for three times and clasped my hand in front of her so she recognized me.

"……" she downed her hands and saw my face. "eh?_ hai _(yes)" she smiled, and covered her face once more. "_a..a..arigatou _(thank you)…Lilt…If only you wouldn't come…"

"Don't mind it…" I patted her head. "Let's rush back to our warm dorm. If we're late, we could get a detention."

We arrived at our room. Luna and Meyrin had been there. They asked why we're so late, but instead of answered honestly I said that we stayed in the Great Hall to play. I had modified the Slytherin thug memories as if they were never meet Harebell and I, so the story must be compatible.

000000OOOOOOO000000000

Morning came, I didn't awake late, but my room had been empty. I wonder where were my roommates at this early morning.

I got change lazily and got out from my dorm. Suddenly someone grasped my hand right when I had been out from the guardian paint of Huflepuff dorm. He was Reef. He made me running along the corridor.

"What the meaning of this?" I yawned.

'_Fool! Don't be too relaxed! Harebell is going to kill you!' _He said in telepathy.

"Harebell what?"

'_She's going to kill you! Now you should hide somewhere in this earth where she couldn't find you, if not you'll be dead meat!'_

"_Ohayou…_(good morning)..Lilt." cheered Rei while I passed her. I said good morning back.

I turned to Reef. "Don't kidding me. Why must she kill me?"

'_She thought that you are the one who spread it out.'_

"Spread what? To the point please."

'_All Hogwarts have known that she was half house elf. It was announced by a big poster on the great hall's wall. And what she knows, that four Slytherin had forgotten about it. Teachers and headmistress wouldn't do it. So it left only you as the suspect.'_

I released my self from Reef and ran into the Great Hall direction. It wasn't me because I slept like a log last night and it couldn't be me who did it in sleep since I wasn't a sleep walker. I had to explain it to Harebell. Besides, she must be really shock. I couldn't imagine how she's been laughed in the great hall. It must be hard for her.

'_Don't!_' Reef telepathy screamed in my head. '_Another her has been awoke! 'She' is merciless! 'She' could kill without hesitation! That what 'she' did to her caretaker back then.'_

I didn't care and entered the great hall. There, a big poster patched on the wall, said, 'Harebell is our house elf.' Under it was the paint of Harebell without her wool hat.

In the middle of the laughing crowd, Harebell stood. Her hat had off, showing her silky golden hair and her house-elf-ear. She was awkwardly quiet, and she didn't shake nor cry.

She turned and walked to me as if wanted to greet 'good morning'.

"_Ohayou_ Lilt." She smiled. A smile that terrifying me. "Could we have a talk?"

To be continued

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Chapter 3: Frozen

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and Gundam Seed Destiny. I'm just a fan that has a spare time to play with words.

Harebell walked in front of me. I followed her. Actually I could just run away but I knew the girl in front of me wasn't the same girl I'd known. She would chase me and killed me instantly if I did so.

I knew she would lead me to somewhere place where anyone wouldn't disturb her plan. A plan to torture before killing me I guess. But I didn't run. That way I tried to buy a time to think what should I do to get back her main personality. Besides, if we ended up fight, it would be best to fight in open air and far from innocent people.

'_You're killing yourself._' said a familiar telepathy.

'_It would be better if you help me and not just comment, Reef._' I thought.

'_I will. Don't worry.'_

I snapped. '_You can read my mind?'_

'_Uh? Yes, why'_

OMG! If he could read my mind, it meant that he had known what were baka (stupid) and kirai (hate) means back in the platform in our first encounter. He must hate me, but thanked god he's still willing to help me now.

'_Don't think about it, think about how to survive this time, Lilt.'_ He sent me telepathy, but I didn't know where he actually was. _'Harebell's really planning to make you suffer more than anything first before kill you. She really pissed off because of this betrayal. Well it's good since you'll have a time until teacher comes to help. For your information, she had killed three adult wizards, so I don't hope much. Just try to keep alive until the reinforcement come.'_

'_I tell you it's NOT me who did it! And…how heartless you say that and just watch with eating popcorn! Help me to explain to Harebell! I'm not betraying her. Tell it by your telepathy power then! Can you reach her main personality?' _I rushed. Harebell and I had arrived at the edge of forbidden forest. She turned and pulled out her wand.

"I never thought we would be end like this." Harebell said in a cold and calm voice. "It's hurt you know, traitor."

"I am not. Believe me! I also don't want we end up fight!"

She pointed her wand on me. "Give me a good excuse then."

"……………………………….………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………"I had no idea of how could I convince her.

"Crucio."

I dodged that painstaking curse and ran to the forbidden forest. At least I could find a place to hide behind it thickness. Not counting if I met a deathly creature there.

"Sectumsempra."

That spell hit and scratched my shoulder, fortunately just a little. I closed my eyes. "Dark piercing light" I cast spell without looking back.

That was a spell which produced big amount of blinding light. It must distract her. I quickly climb the nearest dense tree and hid my self behind its red leaves.

She confused, failed to find me. I guessed what Reef said was right. I just needed to play hide and seek until the reinforcement came. I couldn't attack my friend anyway.

But how if she was continue to hate me like this? Who the heck had patched that announcement poster anyway? The only way I could proof that I wasn't a traitor was to capture the real suspect.

'_This is bad…_' Reef contacted me directly in mind. '_Professor McGonnagal isn't at school now, and I'm with people from ministry of magic._'

Why was that bad? I just needed reinforcement, whoever was ok.

'_It's bad because the one with me is an Auror (a kind of police in wizard world), and he would killed Harebell if he feel necessary. She had murdered back then. She was released because it was the other her who did, but if she's accustomed failed to control her other personality she would be sentenced to death._' Reef explained.

Harebell waved her wand. "Crucio."

An innocent big snake hissed painfully. Harebell had mistaken his from me. "Crucio!" now she mistaken a pixy.

'_Reef…_' I tried to focus my mind beneath my racing heartbeat. _'Could you help me please to find the slanderer? You can read people's mind, right?'_

Reef didn't response back. I dearly hope it was because he did my appeal.

Now I focused on how to de-arming the sadist under me. I take the red leaves tree stone-like fruit and throw it to the purple flower bushes at Harebell's left side.

While she was cursing those bushes, I separated her from her wand using expilliarmus spell. It worked. Even now my position was clearly seen, she hadn't wand to hurt anything. She glared deathly at me.

"Accio wand." I cast and got her wand first before she did.

Suddenly my feet were caught by a soft wood, so did my hands and my waist. The red leaves tree moved. Its good-for-hiding branches twisted to catch me. Now I was pulled up side down. The only luck in that situation was I didn't wear a skirt. I didn't know the spell to face a condition like this.

It seemed like the red leaves tree was angry at me. He shook me and threw me hardly on the ground. Luckily, I landed on a soft humus soil, so I just got a swollen left arm and shoulder, not a bone fracture. But my wand and Harebell's were broken. I was a normal girl now, but at least Harebell too. Meant she wasn't able to torture me again.

"Oh shit! Look what you've done! Now I can't torture you with 'crucio'." Harebell rolled her eyes. I heaved a sigh of relief.

"But I still can torture you this way." she raised her hand and freeze the environment around us.

I astonished and realized. She was a half house elf. House elf didn't need wand to produce their magic and their magic was different with wizard. She couldn't cast avadakedavra or crucio, but she could harm me in wand-less magic way.

"Cool isn't it? I feel like I'm in home." She took a deep breath, and mused. "…that silly home."

The temperature dropped sharply and the ground now covered with thick ice. My vision blurred because of chilling mist. My arms and feet were caught by the ice. I couldn't play hide and seek now.

She formed an ice knife and stabbed my swollen arm. She pulled it and used it to hurt the former bleeding place. I didn't scream even it hurt. I heard that some psycho would be very happy if the prey did so, and I wouldn't give it a chance.

A flash of white aimed at Harebell. She dodged it perfectly and saw Reef came with wand-pointed-at-her Auror beside him.

Harebell snarled, and run away to the deep forest. The Auror pursued her. Far behind the misty trees, I could barely see a flash of green light.

"NO! She is unarmed! You no need to kill her!" I shouted.

"YOU no need to help her! She is dangerous and should be vanished anyway!" Reef shouted right in front of me.

"What the hell are you saying?? She is my friend!!" I screamed.

"Listen! Now what can you do to help her? Besides, even you help her she still intends to kill you. Moreover, what the heck will you do to protect your self? I see your wand is broken."

The reality that he offered to me silenced me. He continued," I had warned you before right? You shouldn't befriend with her. You only poked yourself into trouble by that. Being someone close friend means have to ready for his/her worst furious."

Reef helped me released my self, also to cure my wounds. I gazed at the misty scenery where Harebell and the Auror fight. I felt somewhat angry for my futileness.

"Reef, would you lend me your wand?" I unconsciously uttered. "It's ok to be killed, if it could save her."

"Don't be outrageously fool."

"It must be lonely if you do not have a friend, just because you have a lack." I had free from ice. So I opened my hand, demanding Reef wand.

Reef hid his wand behind his cloak. "No way."

"Then, have you found the slanderer? Tell me so I can bring him or her here then Harebell furious would vanish."

Reef avoided my glare. "I…don't find. Sorry."

He must be lying. It really pissed me off. I run away to Harebell and the Auror battle field, ignoring what Reef said to me.

The amulet in my chest began to be warm. A girl with long pale blue hair suddenly appeared in front of me. She was transparent, but unlike a ghost, she's warm. She wore a long plain white gown. I sensed she was out from my red star amulet.

"I could help you. But you have to bear the consequence." The pale blue hair girl whispered.

"That mustn't be…" Reef sound panicked. Somehow I felt that he had a connection with that pale blue hair girl and the warm amulet on me. "Don't accept it Lilt! That's what _she _wants to be!" he now screamed, but he was far behind to stop me.

I even didn't give Reef a glance and continued asking the blue hair girl. "What is it?"

"A tremendous magic."

For me now, it didn't sound like a bad think, but the help for my powerless state. I nodded determinedly.

The pale blue hair smiled, and changed her self into a fire wings behind me. It raised me up to the misty air, I could fell it warmness, but it didn't burn me at all.

I ignored Reef warning scream and fly away to help my close friend.

End of chapter 3

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Chapter 4: floating around someone's plan

Disclaimer: I never own Harry Potter as well as Hogwarts. But I own Lilt, Rei, Reef, and Harebell, the red leaves tree, the four slytheryn thugs, etc. etc..

Chapter 4: Floating around someone's plan

Flashes of light were dancing beneath the misty scenery. The monsters of the forbidden forest huskily left from that place, in contrary with them, I flied toward it. There, Harebell and the Auror were fought to die.

"Let go of her!" I imagined big blast of fire. It did real happen, separating Harebell and the Auror. It seemed the blue girl magic was depended just by my imagination.

Then…that would make my move easier and cooler, "_Kekkai!_(barrier)!" I said, formed a cage of fire around Harebell. She tried to extinguish it by ice, but it was eaten back by my fire.

"Move! Don't be on my way!" the Auror snarled.

"Why would you kill her? She doesn't kill anyone this time." I tried to speak to the enraged Auror. Actually I couldn't blame him for being angry, because a big scratch had been formed on his torso, also on his legs. His strands wet with red blood too.

"If you wish to sacrifice me for your distorted mental friend, I would never do that! Get her by your own self then!" the Auror spoke up.

Speaking was always easy. Harebell's deathly glare didn't look like a friendly glare. Seeing me watching her, she smirked, and touched the fire cage without ice-shield. Her left hand was burnt wickedly but she didn't seem would draw it away.

I quenched the fire cage to quit her stupid act, but she took it as an opportunity to flee. I flied chasing her while the Auror was healing his wounds with help of Reef.

The pursuing wasn't easy. Harebell blasted ice-flowers spread out in front of my way. I had to be careful for not hitting them, also for not being slammed on the trees. Moreover, her mist made my sight awful.

Suddenly she stop moved. I didn't know what happen until I came nearer. She was trapped in the giant spider's web.

I landed next to her and tried to burn those sticky net. It wasn't burned at all.

"May I remind you, foolish, that the giant spider's net are fire resist?" Harebell spoke blandly. I growled and automatically tried to sever those webs with my hand, which was my very mistake.

I was stuck now, with my friend but not friend beside me and the giant black spider walked approached us.

"Holy breath!" I blazed a block of fire to the spider-chan. She runs away into the dark dense trees.

"Heh, the name of your art isn't appropriate with the real thing." said Harebell lazily.

"Can't you just accept it? The most important thing is the coolness, you know." I spoke while I was struggling to get out of the grip. It just made my self more stuck in a knotty net. Now my whole body was trapped beside Harebell. She didn't respond at all, just looking at the dark forest where the spider had run to before.

That spider came back, and now she with her friendS (note the plural form of it).

"Actually there's an easy way to free from this net." Harebell spoke calmly as if she was at school, answering Hagrid's (teacher of magical creatures' maintenance lesson) question instead of facing deathly situation.

"What's that? To the point please!" I concentrated and formed a fire barricade to prevent the spiders move.

"A spell for cleaning, do you remember?" Harebell closed her eyes, "That's only if we have a wand, so let's bid farewell."

"Why you're so easy to give up? If we try, there must be a way." I said encouragingly like in the _shounen manga_. Harebell only looked at me in you-are-such-a-stupid-stubborn glare.

Without wasting more time I screamed, "REEEEEFFF, help us!" Yeah…we could ask him…what was friend for anyway?

Harebell's eyes wide in surprised.

"What?" I warily asked her.

Suddenly there came Reef reply._ 'Sorry, Lilt, I can't help you now…' _

"WHAT?" (Harebell's eyes wide in shock hearing my full blast voice)

'_Sorry…I'm…busy…'_

"_Kuso!!Bakayarooooooo!! kirai desu!!_ (damn; stupid; I hate you) and you KNOW what I mean!!"

Harebell opened her mouth to spoke, "Lilt, what are you….(??)(wasn't heard because came another voice directly in my head that blocked it)"

'_If you need a wand, then you can use me as well, Lilt'_ said that voice. It was the same voice with the blue hair girl from the amulet's voices.

I briskly look for that red star amulet. It was hanging on my chest, separated from my skin by my shirt. I shook my body hardly so that the amulet was thrown and I could catch it with my mouth. I waved it as if it was a wand. "hnnnhmmm." I tried to spell the cleaning spell, forgot that spells could occur just by thinking of it.

The spell worked even I wasn't pronounced it well. I and Harebell landed on the ground in save. Without thinking further, I grasped Harebell's waist and dragged her to the air, fly away as far as and as quick as possible from the spiders.

"Don't you aware that I really capable to kill you right now? You're even less than a span to me." Harebell said in calm but threatening voice.

"I do, but if I leave you it means I will indirectly killing you. Do you aware of it?"

Harebell seemed thinking for a while then she said, "Ok. I think I should trust you."

Wow, that was really good news for me.

'_Lilt, so you've calmed Harebell, thanks god. Now, come to me but hide your fire and red star amulet first.' _

Nah, you can guess, it was Reef, the bad news carrier. Now, why I must obey his task?

'_DON'T BE STUPID!!'_ if telepathy could roar then Reef just do it. _'Yours, Harebell, and my life depend on it. I'll explain later.'_

I absolutely mocked and confused. But he had mentioned about life-risk, so I flew down and walked to find Reef. Harebell's hand was on mine, and she seemed harmless. I supposed she was finally being Harebell I'd known before.

I saw Reef, he ran to us. The Auror was behind him, his wounds were fully recovered.

"So you're save, thanks god! This forest is absolutely dangerous for first grade like you. " The Auror said in a gleefully suspicious tone. "Then let's go back to school. I can't understand Mr. Rau's worry. He's not need to call me just for finishing a quarrel between students." He continued.

I eyed Reef, and Harebell did the same. But Reef just avoiding our questioning (as for me, accusing) stares and moved beside the Auror in front of me, leading the way back to school.

Damn. I really hated to be floating around someone's plan like this.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, gundam seed, etc. that I borrow here.

Chapter 5: The Truth

I, Harebell, Reef, and the Auror were walking in silent until we arrived at Hogwarts. Big hall had already been empty since in a normal day this time should be the tutorial (or you could say, torturing) time. If only there's no such awful occasion like me and Harebell's fight I would just fell asleep on Mr. Binns lesson of history. And I would prefer sleeping than fighting.

We moved straight at Mr. Rau's room. He's the one who called the Auror, so I disliked him. I thought he had overacted by doing it, why he didn't stop Harebell by himself? After all, he was a Defense Against Dark Arts (DADA) teacher, didn't he feel capable enough to do it?

We finally arrived, the Auror just pass the threshold without knocking, but Mr. Rau didn't startle at all of our coming. Instead, he had sat menacingly behind his desk. I bet he had been waiting for us.

"Rau…I'm not getting it." said the auror, "Why do you call me to finish an ordinary adolescent's fight?"

"Ordinary?" Mr. Rau looked baffled even he wore a mask (he's wearing a mask, like the real Rau le Crusette in Gundam seed destiny) "How you could call it's an ordinary one? Don't you forget what this girl is?" He pointed at Harebell.

"Huh? Whaddaya mean?" said the Auror innocuously.

Mr. Rau gave his accusing stare to us (me, Harebell, and Reef).

Harebell seemed blank, as if nothing had happened before. I showed my super confused expression, which was a genuine one. Reef, I observed, seemed tried hard to make an excuse.

'_Lilt, help me please…_' He contacted me by telepathy while he was avoiding Mr. Rau x-ray gaze. _'It's all because of you. You'd been interrupting me while I remake the Auror's memories. Be responsible!' _

Wow, what a polite SOS. You sure had to pay it later, Reef. I opened my mouth, "Uhm…Mr. Rau..I…me…just did… I mean…it's me who had remade this auror's memories. You know…I'm still in the first grade and I couldn't do it well, seems like I had changed his other memories, but-"

"Cut out the crap," Mr. Rau hissed in his coldest tone, "why did you do it?"

"I…I'm…it's…uhm…" I glanced at Harebell's blank face. "yeah…_ano toki_…I mean at that time…Harebell did something that shouldn't be known by the Auror, that's why I did it."

Mr. Rau's stare didn't go from me, so I finally had to use my final weapon. "Please believe me…" I said it in my sweetest form I had, "you don't have to know…it's…it's embarrassing…" I made my face blushes, made sure it's seen before I cover it, "Please don't ask further…"

Mr. Rau made a face then asked us to go. He looked unpleasant because he couldn't check the truth of my testimony since my broken wand was laid somewhere. The Auror was still in his room. I didn't know what they're talking about, it's little suspicious, but since Reef looked not worried about it then me too. Yeah, at least we didn't have to be peeled by Mr. Rau's accusing glare anymore.

"Now, Reef, explain anything from first to end to me!" I pointed at his nose just as we out off Mr. Rau's room.

Reef still walked as if I was only an uninteresting plain wall. _'Don't talk to me. Act as if we aren't close. Let's just communicate by telepathy._' He contacted.

'_Ok…let's do it.'_ I tried hard to only thinking of those words, but still my mind leaked out a thought like: This over-private-conceit boy was suck; love to keep secret and to give trouble; sometimes he helped, sometimes he's not; It's still unclear whether he was my friend or enemy. And the most dammit all was he's so reluctant to share his mind.

'_ehm…message receive, thanks (ironical tone). But pardon me, I really can't tell you now. I have to make it sure first.'_

"_Hitori de?_ (means: just alone?)." I spoke up to him.

Reef fastened his pace, _'Act as if we are not friends! The slanderer would be very happy if she found the rest of the jewels' owner just by attacking one.'_

'_I hate a stingy-knowing-all like you.'_ I didn't try to block those thought at all. I turned my face from him to back to Harebell, but she wasn't beside me anymore.

I blinked, searched her and surprised to find her pointing an ice knife to Reef, "Yeah…Reef, why won't you just tell us, will ya? We've been dragged this far, you know." she said menacingly.

"Harebell? How could?? Stop it!" I ran and held her hand.

"If you callin' for my other's, she has been slept." Harebell said blandly, then continued with her fake innocent face that I failed to realize before. "You had ordered me to act normal, now I request a payback. So, _oshiete kudasai_ (please tell me)…Reef-kun…" Harebell smiled and swayed my hand easily, "Or shall I torture you first?"

Reef seemed didn't afraid at all, but he pulled out a paper, which after touched it with his wand, he gave it to us. He said that we had to read it out of Hogwarts.

I and Harebell were going to Professor Sprout, our housekeeper, to ask a license to go to Diagon Alley. We said that we need a new wand quickly since we couldn't follow any lesson without its. She gave it quickly, helped us to avoid her students' glare for me and Harebell. She also allowed us to go by the Floo network using her fireplace.

The third-lesson at that day had over. Along the way out, students in the corridor stared at me and Harebell in dislike, some even impolitely laughed and alluded Harebell as her revealed status know. I could do nothing since I had no wand and Reef told me to hide the amulet's secret. Dryad (I prefer to call Harebell's dark side on her surname) was still smiled, but with an eerie aura.

The corridor's temperature was dropped drastically, sent a shudder running through everyone's spine. I regarded her ability to prevent her furious, for at least she's not attacking and killing people now. I also relieved that Dryad had took over Harebell's conscience, protected her from the worthless-laughing-bastard. But I wondered, if it continued forever, when would Harebell herself become strong?

I sensed the amulet on my chest. It's warm, almost like a human being. From all that had happened I concluded that this one wasn't a gift from my sister. It must be from Reef. He must be placed it on my bag back at the train station back then. I hoped he explained about it too in his paper. Why did he give me a trouble-maker thing like it? I raised the paper to read it, but before I did it, Dryad held my hand.

"Outside Hogwarts, remember? Be patient."

We arrived on Floorish and Boast (a book store) (tell me if I spelled it wrong) fireplace. We made it as if we exploring some book when we read Reef's paper, placing it on the opening page of the book.

First of all, I wanted to say sorry.

That red-star amulet was a girl before. Her name is Eldeen. She was my best friend. She was turned into that form by the Death. So did Feldspar, Elzaim, and Zera. It's because they'd tried to revive people that they love. Death disliked they acts, he didn't want anyone took what's belong to him. The Death turned them to the deathly weapons in a form of amulet so that they would bring another being to him.

At first, I thought no body knew what had happened since they did the Reviving research secretly—even I just knew it when all had been too late. But someone had sent a cursed on me. I predict that someone intended to take the Deathly Amulets after my death. I turned my self into a kid form to hide then went to Hogwarts as the kid at this age should be.

I would die in no longer. So, at the King's Cross station I had inserted Eldeen in your bag. I just wanted you—who did not know about her history—to treat her as a muggle-thing and did not use her to kill. Now it had been proved, that what I'd done had involved you to bear my load. I should have guard them by my self, I'm sorry.

I could read all people minds at Hogwarts. No one had a will to arrange your fight with Harebell. I thought that the unknown one—who desired the Deathly Weapons—was the one who had arranged your fight. It's because she had predicted your connection with the Deathly Weapons—and to make sure that you had them—knew well that you had no chance on winning the killer of three adult wizards on your own.

I should warn you about Rei Arsen. I was afraid she was the unknown one that desired for the Deathly Weapons. I suspected her because I wasn't able to read her mind. Moreover, her snake looked suspicious. It approached you on the train, remember?

Beside you, I had 'given' Elzaim and Zera to other two students. I had to check their conditions, and also had to take them back. I hoped you wouldn't mind to also give me back Eldeen. You didn't want to be chased for all of your life, did you? Moreover, you didn't want to lose your life due to her, was I incorrect?

Reef.

P.S: This letter would be automatically burnt after you read it.

And it was burnt—right on top of the book. I and Dryad huskily extinguished the followed-to-be-fired-book by our feet. When the manager of the store came approach us, I was still blank as the effect of the truth Reef given to me. So Dryad took my part to give some excuse to the red-face manager.

Dryad dragged me out of the store. She raised the half-burnt book, telling me to recharge her money for it. I replied her ask with another question.

"What do you think I should do?"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Disclaimer: oh no…I'm not going to tell it, it's tiring me….what? Duty? OK..OK…Hogwarts, etc.etc. isn't mine forever, satisfied now?

Chapter 6: Decision

"Ehm…pardon me?" Dryad looked at me in her genuine baffled face.

"I ask you, what do you think I should do?"

Dryad threw the half-burnt book to me with her genuine furious, "The one clear is that you must pay me back for this thrash!"

"It shit with the book, I ask you about what should I do due to Reef condition!" I got back my senses, and I sensed something thundering in my chest. "Tell me what I should do! I wanna help him, but he asks me to stay away. Besides, the risk is too big! How about my family if they find that I die for something they even don't know?"

Dryad looked at me as if I was the most pathetic girl in the world. "You know, you have had the answer, why do you still asking me?"

"Me had the answer? Don't fool me, I--"

"If you want to help him then just do it! If you postpone it because you're too regarding Reef's choice it means that you are regarding his foolishness. Yeah, since he plans a suicidal battle! Does he think he will become cooler by doing so?" Dryad cut out my words, her voice said no hesitant.

I perplexed, couldn't say any word. She continued.

"And if you worry for your family, you just need to do one thing: Don't die!" She raised her hand, pointed at me. "As long as we face it together, no one will die."

"??..._watashi-tachi_? (we?)" I was confused, really.

"Yeah, I'll help you and Reef." Dryad said as if we would do school homework together, and turned away from me, heading for Mr. Olivander's store. "But first, let's get an obligatory thing that witches must have, okay?"

We walked in silence then. Well, not absolutely silence since Dryad murmuring some spirit-full tone. I wonder why she could be still happy after committing to 'suicide' with Reef and me as if she had been our close friend.

Did the sadistic murderess really have a feeling to being friend?

"Why? Why do you want to help? Why do you treat us like a friend? Our first encounter wasn't a friendly manner anyway." I dared to ask her, since she wasn't a stingy-information person like Reef.

"Hmmmmm…just say…I do that because I want to do. That's all." She turned back to me. "And don't be mistaken miss Limerick, I'm not your friend and it means I'm not willing to help you. But Harebell takes you as her friend. If I leave you to die then she will be very upset. I won't let it happens, I born to protect her!"

We had arrived at Ollivander's wand store. Dryad was served first. While she explained (lied) to Mr. Ollivander why her previous wand's broken, I secretly observed her.

'_Born to protect? But when will it end?'_ I thought, turned my eyes out side the shop's window. People outside were looking unwelcoming at Dryad since she didn't wear her woolen hat. People obviously disliked her status. _'I'm glad Harebell wasn't hurt, but I miss her. When will I meet her again? Will she be forever hiding behind Dryad to avoid those underestimating glare?'_

"Nee…(hei…), Lilt, don't you wanna buy a wand too?" Dryad woke me up from my deep thought.

"Uh…well…of course. By the way, what is your wand?"

Dryad raised her new wand proudly, "Elk, 14 inch, Dementor's bone."

Well…that's really appropriate with her. And by the way, I also got an appropriate one that sound-cool for me, Yew-17 inch-Elf's hair. I imagined that if only I was in a battle, I could use this wand to distract the enemy's attack then curse him with the amulet, as the secret and final weapon. Wow, that's must be cool, like the cartoon show on TV.

I knew the enemy I would face later wouldn't film staffs, and it made me anxious. But I had taken the decision that I understand very well why I chose it. That's why I would not back up!

Even, now, when I and Dryad talked about it to Reef in the afternoon, Reef blasted up 'saying' no.

'_ARE YOU NUTS?? It's NOT your business, ladies! And STAY AWAY!' _(The telepathy roar)

He still communicates with us in telepathy even we talked in the empty corridor at night. Hegh…he's such a worrywart…

'_Give me back the amulet!'_

"Hey Reef, you know, I get a plan. How if I get close to Rei to investigate her? She likes Anime, just like us, and it will be not too suspicious. It's better than what you've done, faking to be her admirer. She's completely ignoring you this all time, isn't it?" I said confidently.

'_Just stay away!'_

"Besides, a girl like Rei would be more open to another girl like us." Dryad gave her speech

'_Can't you do normal conversations? What you are talking is incoherence with mine.'_

"Well, we had never been doing a normal conversation since you aren't talk." (Me and Dryad together)

"Shit. You--" he finally spoke, but I cut it up.

"Don't swear, grandpa! Also, I had another plan. We're near to summer holiday, Rei must be home, and we can stalk her to her house or even better, recommend us as best friends to stay overnight in her house. So we can be Tin Tin sometimes…that must be cool. What do you think?" I clasped my hands, waited patiently for his answer. Dryad dropped the temperature around us, caressed her new wand, waiting (just the look?) patiently too.

For a while, Reef was speechless. "OK then…" he let up a defeated sigh, "It's up to you. But do the first plan carefully, if not, it's your own secret which will be leaked up. And don't call me grandpa! I'm not!"

"Who knows? You 'decreasing your age' into this form, right? So I suppose you must have been old, since you're able to do such difficult spell."

"No! I'm not! Hey, listen to me will ya?" he scowled, but I and Dryad didn't care much, going straight to our dormitory.

Now our minds were thinking about how to do the plan well, for tomorrow morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Chapter 7: The Start of the Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts. (Speak a little)

Chapter 7: The Start of the Plan

Morning come, I greeted it with over loading spirit. Harebell (or Dryad?) was the same with me. We huskily went down to the great hall. The first step of our plan was, to ask Rei spending her afternoon with us, to play Duel Monster (a game on anime Yu Gi Oh) together. That was a plan for today. For the next, we would hold any chance, any time, and any reason, to make ourselves stay seen around her. We knew well by that way, step by step, she would take us as her best friend. Then we could know the true connection between her and the Amulets.

We arrived there. Friends from our dorm and Griffindor were greeting us, albeit the unpleased look from the Slytherins. We sat there, and I saw Rei. Unlike the black haired girl beside her who's looking in disgust, she was smiling. She stood and approached us.

I felt like a bad guy. It made me nervous. But I had to do the plan, hadn't I?

"Rei…we…you know…I have duel monster's card game…and…is..uh…" I knew I looked really suspicious since Dryad looked at me disappointedly.

"We would like if you spend this afternoon to play that game with us." She was the best to show me how to lie.

Rei, wearing a plain pink dress behind her Hogwarts cloak, stood calmly, her white hair waving gorgeously. She was a most perfect princess I guess, if only her black snake didn't disturb her serene look. That yiiks thing rested around her shoulder like an ugly threatening necklace.

"Well, I can't since I will be heading to go home this afternoon, you know, weekend." She replied.

"Oh…well…have a nice weekend then…" I set my fake smile. _'There'll be another time…just patient.' _ I calmed my self. Hey, I guessed I had been a real bad guy now.

"I have a plenty of anime DVDs on my home, do you want to see it?" Rei said. I and Dryad just blinked our eyes, not understand. Rei continued, "I mean…would you spend weekend in my house?"

Huh? What she was just saying? Did she ask us to stay overnight in her house?

Dryad smiled and nodded in enthusiasm, so did I. I never knew that the chance to investigate would come in coincidence.

But Reef in the Ravenclaw table didn't seem relieved. He was in deep thought, and gave his sandwich too much ketchup. He sent me telepathy to be careful. Rei's invitation was needed to be treated as a red alert. Why did she ask us to her house suddenly, right after 'Harebell's accident'? Did it because she, if she was really the unknown one, had known that I had Eldeen and she purposed to take it from me? If I was on her house, it would be easier to vanishing me after that.

I shuddered just by thinking of it. I hoped the unknown one wasn't Rei. She was such a lovely friend…Besides, if she had known that I possessed one of the deathly amulets, why didn't she just steal and replace it with token here at Hogwarts? I needed not to worry. I guessed this weekend would be naturally fun.

'_How if she a good liar unlike you?' _Reef's thought came to me_. 'Don't go easy on suspect. It could be that she does had known, but still want to defeat you in battle because she believes that she could win'_

I neglected him and ate my apple pie gleefully, _'Why she has to get it in such a difficult way? Just receive it, jii-san (grandpa). She isn't the one who desires for the amulets. Besides, I had the tremendous magic of the Deathly Amulet.'_

He gave me no response. I bet he's really angry for how I prefer him. I didn't care about it. It's a revenge for his pissing of acts this long time.

Classes had over, I packed my necessary stuffs on my hand bag and came to Dryad that had her backpack already, "_Saa…ikimashou _(let's go)"

Dryad walked with me out of dorm. On the empty corridor, she said to me," I hope you have prepared yourself."

"?? Pardon me?"

She continued, "For a battle."

Her last word was baffled me, but I couldn't ask further more because Rei had arrived to us with her usual calming smile. Dryad set the sweet and smiling face, which I did too. The three of us walked to the line of the students who list themselves for permission to go home. While waiting for our turn, we were talking about anime, this story, that character, etc. It was such a fun, only it was disturbed by Rei's snake hissed between that white hair girl's feet. Sometimes I felt it followed up our conversations. It eyes never left me. As if it has it own mind, and observed carefully.

I brushed that thought. I didn't want to be a paranoid.

We went to the train station by the carriage with no horse. I'll write down the conversation between Rei, I, and Dryad here on _dorama_ (drama) script way (to be easier):

Me : _Nee_…think of it! This carriage has no horse, but it's still moving! Magic world is truly sophisticated, isn't it?

Rei : Actually this carriage has Thestral which pull it.

Dryad : And the one who can see this Thestral is someone who have killed _ningen_ (human being).

Rei : Not have to kill, but to see. Whatever it is, seems like you haven't done any of them, Lilt. (smile)

Me : Well yes, and I hope I don't see Thestral forever if that so. (smirk)

Dryad: (Underestimating me with her look) : Thestral is a cute animal that you will regret if you never see them you know.

Rei : (look terrified while Dryad informed Thestral is cute) (speechless)

Dryad : Rei, You can see it, right? So, you have…you know what I mean.

Rei : (looking outside the window to something faraway) It's something that no need to say.

Dryad : (silent a little long, then continued astonishingly) I can see Thestral 'coz I have brought three men to Death.

Rei : ??

Dryad : So? I have said what no need to say. Wanna give me some feed back?

Rei: (looking anxious for a while, then closing her eyes while talking) _Kaa-san_ (Mother…)

(author's note : Ok, I'm tired of this script-style! Let's back to the old style!)

I and Dryad fell silent. That happened because Harebell (in my opinion) was never knew what the true mother should be since she had a bad childhood, and I wasn't dare to push an issue that including family-sensitivity like this. We didn't suppose to get information more to what Rei's said, but she still continued.

"I was just talking and joking with mother beside her bed, when she said she's tired, and closed her eyes. She never woke up again after that…" she bent down her head, her white bangs covering her eyes, "…and I have been living only with my father until now. He loved her so much, and so do I. she was irreplaceable."

I didn't know what Harebell's feel, but I knew well what I felt: guilty. I had made Rei remembering something that caused her tears glittering down now.

"…Gomenasai…"I said almost un-hearable.

Rei smiled weakly, brushed her tears and waved her hand to form no sign, "_Iie, betsu ni. _(nothing, really)."

But still I felt in fault, the situation after that morbid conversation was gloomily awkward. We never talked about personal matter anymore, not at all. Along the journey to Rei's house, we were just talking about unrelated-to-personal things like anime, weather, scenery, food, etc. and I could blame no one for it.

On the King Cross station, we boarded a train to the Frozen Rose, a wizard's village where no muggles lived in. From its station, Rei's father picked us to the house. We finally arrived there without any difficulty. It was a small ancient castle on the remote area.

"_Sugoi_….(cool….)" I gave comment to her house—uh no—castle without any doubt. The castle was so mysterious, cool, antique, shady, and full of inspiration. It made me thought of a middle-age royal dwell. Sorry I couldn't describe its components since I had limited vocabulary about an old castle. Just imagine the prettiest castle you could image.

"Becareful…beware…" Dryad whispered to me while we were walking toward the dining room. But I didn't take it seriously since the corridor was so gorgeous that made me feel I was in a dreamland. Just imagine it readers! The arc was so high with a paint of _rakuen_ (heaven) on it. The bricks were old, but were given good effect by the sunset's light that came through the edge-glass-carved windows. Armors with cool emboss were standing in every 10 meters away. The emblems of Slytherin were on their every shield. They stood across the windows as if they were observing the condition outside. Ah, I almost forget to mention that the green carpet was placed along the corridor until the dining room.

We were passing some huge door before it, and the door was carved in a simple but strong impression. I wonder, how could in such a big castle there just lived a girl with her father. I didn't want to blame them if the castle was a little dusty. I didn't see a servant at all.

Such a mysterious place, such a mysterious person who lived in it, those were really common things to begin a ghost or thriller story.

WET WET (waving hand up my head)

I brushed that thought. I didn't want to break down the glee-adventure sense.

"Remember WHAT we here suppose to…and this place IS suspicious." Dryad whispered, as if she could read what I thought, brushed my glee-adventure sense mercilessly. Ugh…--; _shikattanai_…. (it couldn't be helped).

I started to observe the surrounding, searching for a clue. I hoped I found a clue that led me to a Rei-was-a-normal-best-friend conclusion.

But I couldn't lie to my heart that the clues I found were brought me to the contrary.

This castle was so big, meant Rei's family must be rich. But why was this place had no servant at all? Not even a house elf. I knew magic could do something surreal like cleaning the spacious place in one-wand-waving, but to live alone while the only daughter's in school was…weird.

The second clue, Rei was 11 years old, but his father was more looked like her grandfather. He was near bold, wizened, and aging (pardon me to say). His eyes were full with gloom and mournful. I knew there's a possibility to having a child in an old age, but this was suspicious though.

Dining room was placed at the end of the long alley. Its door was the same with the other doors in that castle, only a little bigger. Entering that room, I didn't see a big photograph of the whole family hanging on the top of the fireplace like a usual dinner room should be.

My instinct said that there's something not right in here; the family, the place, and the food that had already set on the table.

I stood still and Dryad took a seat nervously while Rey and his father ordered us to eat the delicious meal.

Shall I eat the meal?


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Chapter 8: _ Taisetsuna Hito no Tame ni_ (For the Sake of the Precious Person)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts. (A short statement again)

Chapter 8: _Taisetsuna hito no Tame ni_ (For the Sake of the Precious Person)

I decided to not to eat the meal. I hadn't taken a conclusion about Rey's status yet, but I just looked for safety. The main problem was I hardly find an excuse to refuse the meal. I had to do it quickly since Rey, who stood beside me, was drawing the seat for me. But to think quickly over an important matter made my head a kind of blank. So I just said the first thing that crossed in my mind.

"I want to go to bathroom, may I?"

Rei looked baffled, then said, "uhm…let me show you the way." she stood up. Her snake that was formerly on her shoulder started to slick down to the floor. I nodded in agreement even I didn't feel so.

Instead of me, Dryad, without touching the food, talked to Rei's father about common things.

So, Rey led me through the alley. The sun had perfectly set. The torch beside the window started lit on automatically. But the light given wasn't enough to make the creepy feeling expelled from me.

In the night, the only remain impression of this castle was, this was a nice place to be a thriller setting.

Rey slowed down her pace so that she could walk right beside me, "Is there anything wrong? You look pale."

"Uh? Ummm _nandemonai…_(there's nothing)! _Betsu ni_ (really)!" I said in my possible cheerful voice. "I wouldn't faint just because of hungry!" I said even I'd rather faint (sleep) than hungry.

Speaking of hungry, it reminded me that I hadn't found any excuse to not eat the meal on the table. And how could I over the orchestra in my stomach if I didn't eat? I didn't bring any food.

Seemed I had to eat the food on the table, albeit any risk of it.

I closed the door of the bathroom. And about bathroom, I should inform you, readers, that it was a kind of bathroom that made you thinking about living room, so big! It made me nervous just for piss, so I didn't do that. I waited for a while then went out. That was I intended to do. But even I supposed to leave the bathroom I could not open the door.

I knew that something unexpected to happen happened. I heard a loud bang followed by battle noises from dinner-room's direction.

"_Alohamora!_" I tried to open the door's lock magically, but nothing moved. _"Sectumsempra_!" I cast the spell to cut the door, but nothing broken.

"#&!!" I raised the Deathly Amulet Eldeen, "Inferno blast!" I destroyed that damned door.

After the door (and the wall) burnt down, I astonished for seeing the previous straight way that I had passed to go to bathroom now was totally like a maze.

"What the (censored)…" I ran through the complicated alley. All the way I chose by instinct was always end in death end. I perfectly pissed off. And the voices of full-blast-fight made me more stressed.

'Lilt! What are you doing? You have to help Dryad, now!' a familiar telepathy of Reef came to my mind.

"Reef? How could? Are you here? Where are…? Why…?" (My mind rumbled)

'_I've followed you two. Dryad is attacked, but I'm still out side of the castle. The backyard was transformed into a fluster forest by now, and I hardly reach Dryad's location. She was attacked by Mr. Arsen and Rey, help her!_' Even in telepathy, Reef sounded panicked. '_The plants here were attacking me too! Shit! I bet they have planned it! They've known us well.'_

I stopped running for a while, adsorbing Reef's thought. I organized the facts in my mind. Rei knew I had one of the Deathly Amulets. She knew that anyone who'd given it to me must be observing me, so Rei invited Dryad and me. By that, she didn't need to work hard finding the other three amulets. Just let them—which were hold by the real possessor—came by them selves in this way. Rei and her father presume they wouldn't be able to defeat all of us in a row, so by the time we were separated, they attacked the weakest fisrt, probably to be a hostage. The battle with hostage in one side couldn't be called an equal one.

It was my mistake to leave Dryad alone.

"#!!" I formed a big fire ball and threw it to the dinner room's direction. The maze was shattered a little. And it seemed the way to the battle location was still far. I ran and continuously blasted a fire to destroy the labyrinth wall in front of me. I knew this was a vandal action, but hey why should I care? This place was the enemy's lair!

Finally, I could arrive at the diner room. That room was half destroyed. I could see the night sky over the tormented wall. I also could see the night sky over the half destroyed second and third floor. The remained fragments of ice were a proved that it was caused by the ice blast. The battle must be persistent. Dryad must be all out of her power.

But she was defeated, and held captive. I saw the big snake that I had seen on the forbidden forest coiled, holding the unconscious Dryad on its center. Not only by the big snake, that room was full filled with snakes, various in size and color. Mr. Arsen, had no wound, seemed calm standing between snakes. His wand was raised, pointed at Dryad. Rey was beside him, having no scratch too.

"Stop to attack. Follow our instruction or she would be die." He said coldly, "And as well as you, the one who's hiding the rest of the amulets. I knew you're there. Show yourself quietly, or this little girl would end up sadly."

Reef showed up, entering the half ruined room through the destroyed wall. The three Deathly Amulets were all hanging on his neck. Seeing him gave me a plan.

'_Reef, since you have more Amulet, would you distract Rey and his father? I will grab Dryad and escape.'_ I thought to communicate my plan to him.

'_It's_ _useless. Dryad has been cursed by the same deathly curse as me. They're able to kill her anytime. No one can remove the Final-Countdown curse except the one who give it.' _Reef shared his thought.

This was bad. It meant Dryad couldn't be cure. But, hey, I had a tremendous power of magic by the amulet. Why I didn't cure her with it?

"She's a weapon, not a nurse." Reef said bitterly.

I couldn't find any word to retort.

'_But I agree with you. Standing under her command could be death to us. Let's do your plan. At least we have a chance.'_ Reef continued.

Dryad slowly woke up. Both Rey and Reef impressed with her endurance after the tremendous fight. "Where…am I? Why am I here?" she whispered calmly.

Judging from her act, I knew that Harebell was finally awoken. "Harebell!! _Daijoubu ka? _(are you all right?) D'you hurt?" I screamed, and secretly made a fire dragon under the floor.

Harebell observed surrounding then she looked at me. "I'm just all right, only my body felt numb. Lilt, what's going--"

Before Harebell finished her word, I blasted out the fire dragon right under the coiled big snake. That snake, afraid of the sudden heat, released Harebell and ran away. Reef held his dark amulet and formed strange rune diagrams under Rey and her father's feet. _'Get Harebell and run! I give them Hexagram curse, so they won't be able to perform any magic. Fast!'_ Reef informed me.

I ran to grab Harebell, but astonishingly a transfigured hundred of chains out of the air and got her first. Nearly choked by those chains, Harebell's life threatened again.

"Resist once more and she would die. Follow my command, delete these diagrams." Rey said still in her calm manner.

Both of us half-heartedly did what she wanted. "How could that be…?" Reef whispered beside me. Snakes on the room that previously run for the heat-fire now came back, filling every space there, surrounding me and Reef. "…my hexagram curse is never failed!" he continued.

Suddenly the temperature in that room dropped drastically. The ice formed and trapped Rey and Mr. Arsen's feet until waist. The snakes around me scattered, searching for safety. Sooner, I couldn't see anything more than one meter in front of me because of the chilling mist.

"Run! Don't care about me! Just go away!" I heard Harebell's voice rasped out. I was impressed that she still had this amount of power.

"Hare-chan, hold on, I'll be there!" I stepped forward, but before I could move farther, an ice blast threw me and Reef out from the shattered wall. I landed on the ground back first, fortunately the fire shield protecting me.

I stood and tried to enter the castle again, but there was an ice barrier prevented my move. I couldn't see anything behind that barrier, but I could say that the temperature on the other side of it was able to freeze till die any life.

"_BAKAAAAAAAAA _(fool)!! Harebell, what do you think you're doing??" I ran and used my fire wings to warm the periphery field. Harebell could pass away if she continued like this. Dammit! What did she think about?

Out of my calculation, the ice barrier was exploded. The cold mist and ruins were spread out everywhere. When the mist subdued, I could see that the previous room had been destroyed completely from first to third floor. The castle now could be said as just remained three quarter.

Between the dissolved white mists I saw Harebell crouched and cried, but she was unwounded. It looked like the black snake that I knew as Rey's pet had formed a shield to cover her from the collapsed room. I was running toward her when suddenly a shape of black snake in front of Harebell started to turn into human. I was too impressed to see it until I just stopped. Reef came beside me.

"I see, so that it is…" he mumbled.

"_nani ka_? (what?) What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"It's a kind of…sad." Reef answered. Ugh, I hated his round-and-round and unclear words choices!

I had no time to scolded Reef. The black snake now had fully shaped as human. She was an old woman, her hair had a soft color of white, and her eyes were red like a snake's eyes. She leveled her height to Harebell, talked, and seemed…soothing her.

"She is Rey's mother--" Reef finally explained, "--the reason why I couldn't read Rey and Mr. Arsen mind was…because…"

Reef, being unable to explain further, gave me a purple star amulet that previously hung on his neck. No sooner after it touched my palm, I could understand people's minds, including that old woman.

She was Rey's mother. The reason why Rey's mind couldn't be read was because she had died long time ago, not long after she was born. Mrs. and Mr. Arsen were not as old as now at that time, but they could not have a child again.

They did a research to find a way to revive her. As the result, they found the way to keep the body of death person 'alive'. What it meant here was, that dead body could have warmth, breathe, and grow like a live person. But it's just a kind of puppet. It's the master who moved it, even able to channel his magical power through it. The 'puppet' couldn't be wounded (wow, what a great weapon!) because they would be healed magically. What connected it with its master was a golden ring. If you destroyed it, they would be 'die'. (That's the only weakness, but unfortunately in battle the master wouldn't say it openly to his enemy I suppose)

Before they find a way to retrieve the death person's soul, Mr. Arsen's die (that's why his mind was unread too). His wife continued the research still, with the help of Reef's best friends, and she as the donator. That research was end in fail, but she refused to give up. She intended to defeat Death badly. She even fused many magical creatures with her body to get infinite and wandless power.

Speaking about death and live, I read Harebell's mind, and I knew that she had willing to die. It explained her previous act then. She felt she wasn't proper to alive since she was a cruel person. She knew there's a murderess form of her, but she never tried to seal her. She blamed herself, that she was a weakling that had burdened everyone, and unable to defense by herself, both physically and mentally. She took a conclusion that she had no capability to live, so she should be gone.

After Harebell said that, Mrs. Arsen slapped her face. That white hair woman didn't like Harebell's conclusion at all. Whatever form of live was precious. It's too worthy to be threw off just because of a down feeling.

"As long as you live, you have a chance to gain happiness again." Mrs. Arsen whispered softly to Harebell, "—that's what I believe, I'm still alive, and I have a chance to get back my treasure, Rey and Gilbert." She chained Harebell once more, and tore her glare to Reef and me.

Rey stepped approaching Reef, "I don't intend to hurt you, nor taking remains of the four scientists on you. It would only make them power lack than they could be, and what I need is their most powerful magic...to defeat Death."

Reef was baffled, we knew that Rey was just controlled to move by her mother, but she was seen so alive. No one could sense that she actually had no soul. She continued saying, "If we defeat Death, we can revive the person important to us. Don't you want to make your friends' dream comes true? It's a dream which they've died for, isn't it?"

I caught a glimpse of a mournful heart reflected on Reef's eyes. _'Reef, don't get along with her!'_ I tried to warn him by telepathy, '_What do you think Death is? We're just human.'_

But he avoided my eyes. With his bangs covered his eyes, he nodded in silent. Rey smiled joyfully, and turned to me, "Then, let's begin the ritual. You'll follow him, won't you, Lilt? After we defeat Him, I will release the curse I put on Reef and Harebell. I promise." Suddenly her eyes turned into a dangerous glare, "But if you refuse, I had no other choice but to kill her."

I knew precisely that she didn't lie. It made me hesitate to prevent her. Besides, the boy next to me had the same feeling with her.

Reef was sad. He hardly refer the Deathly Amulet as 'it'. He liked to call them she or he because he still took them as his best friends, not a weapon. And he really wanted to be with them once more. They were absolutely irreplaceable for him.

As a person who still had the important person alive, I didn't have a right to blame them for being so desperate like now. I didn't agree with their way, but I couldn't stand their longing face.

So I just kept quiet while Reef and Mrs. Arsen formed an intricate shining diagram on the floor. The three of us then surrounded it. Reef summoned Elzaim and Zera, while I turned out Feldspar and Eldeen. Mrs. Arsen was ready with Rey and Mr. Arsen each on her side.

'_Are you sure?'_ I silently asked Reef using his style.

Reef nodded his head in sure, but then his eyes wide in shock while seeing Elzaim, Zera, Feldspar, and Eldeen turned back and set their eyes on him.

Mrs. Arsen started activating the diagram, it glowed darker as if adsorbing the light. But Reef was standing still. I wasn't doing anything too.

"What are you thinking about? Do it quickly, now!" she screamed. The magical power to perform the revival ritual was all burdened to her. Rey and her husband started to look pale and death. Dark winds blew encircled us. A sudden black out was covering the stars. "Why do you stop? It's all for your friends too! Give them chance to live! Give them chances to smile with us again! Death is so cruel, don't let him take what belong to us!" she continued.

But Reef had another thought by now, "Is that so? But I think what my friends want me to do is not to remake the same mistake again." He held the amulet tightly in his hand. The ground shook heavily and began to crook. The diagram was broken, and he continued, "We do not belong anything, and He isn't cruel. It's just about our thought. My friends were turned to be weapon is not because of He wants more. It's just to give me trial, and a chance to bid farewell." Reef stared at his old companion that slowly smiled at him.

Like a smoke against wind, the darkness left. Stars and the Moon were coming back to give their light.

Mrs. Arsen, using her last power, intended to activate the Final Countdown curse for both Harebell and Reef. But since I could hear what her plan was, I trapped her in the Hexagram curse first.

"Lilt! Attacked me using the amulets in full force! If I do the same too, I'm sure it would make their death complete!" Reef shouted his plan to me. I agreed, and fired the nameless last attack. The amulets turned into the flashes of dark and light dancing in a loop. Reef's attack was like that too. They collided on the center of the destroyed diagram.

A big bang scattered us after that. I tried my best to have a good position to fall since this time no fire shield formed to protect me, but still I failed.

Mrs. Arsen screamed. I tried to stood, but failed because my left arm's broken and I had a long scratch in my left leg. I hardly crawled between the ruins that scattered around. (My wand was broken and I couldn't cure my self. Oh I wish I had a rubber-like wand.) Finally I could saw Mrs. Arsen.

Now I knew why she screamed. Rey and his husband started to became dust. I guessed she had used too much power before so she couldn't keep their shape anymore. But Reef, bleeding from head to toe, gave his hand to Mrs. Arsen.

"Just use mine." He mumbled.

Even I didn't have Feldspar, I knew well what he thought. So I crept close to them. "Use my magical power too." I said.

Mrs. Arsen saw us unbelievingly, "But…you're wounded…"

"It's just need a time to be heal, and you're too. Why won't we help each other?"

Title: The Deathly Amulet

Chapter 9: Epilogue

I walked to the Frozen Rose's station side by side with Reef. But, don't take it as a date, readers! There's no way I would fall in love with 80 years (A brutal conclusion, I know, but hey, it's his mistake for not telling me his true age!) old man like Reef!

We walked back to Hogwarts not with Harebell because she would spend the summer holiday with Mrs. Arsen. Yeah, after the fight that ending the existence of the Deathly Amulets, she still 'played' with Rey and her husband's body. But finally before summer, she 'killed' Rey and his husband, saying that they died for ill. I and Reef were just coming home from their 'funeral'.

Harebell was going to be Mrs. Arsen adopted child. I thought it's good for both of them. Harebell would get parent's love that she never had, and Mrs. Arsen would be not lonely again. So I came home with Reef.

He, as a usual, was just quiet for at least one hour along the silence small path of the village.

"What are you going to do now?" I started to break the unbearable silence.

"It's not your business."

PAK!

"Hey, you not need to kick me! I'm just kidding, ok?" he scolded me.

"Uhm…So?" I wouldn't say sorry to him, whatever the case.

"I think I would just stay like this, in this form, I mean. I can't go back to my previous identity since I have 'killed' it. Besides, I will feel guilty to remove the memory of my 'parents' now. They seem so happy to have me as their child. Also, it's fun to go back to school where I have known all the knowledge. I'm sure I could be a popular smart boy with abundance fans." Reef smiled proudly.

"Oh, they will just toss you aside if they know that you're eighty…"

"I'm not eighty! Stop to bother me, young girl!" he waved his wand to me, "Beak plaster!"

"Wand's lock!" I waved my new wand, Elk 14 inches, to lock his curse. Reef was just blank, having got used to read person's mind, he couldn't presume quickly my next attack. I gave his a curse that made he grew a long white beard.

Then I run like a wind before he caught me.

END

Author's note: special thanks to all readers who have read this fic.

Maybe you'll think: why was Harebell's cat only showed at the first chapter? Well, I could've inserted a scene when kuro-chan was killed by the Slytherin thugs, but I didn't want to kill a cat even in a fanfiction. So just took that Kuro-chan was still alive, still being Harebell's pet, just only not really exposed, ok!

7


End file.
